Toys
Merchandising is the driving force behind the My Little Pony franchise. Hasbro The My Little Pony Friendship is Magic retail toys come in several varieties. The brushable-hair variety follow the classic My Little Pony toy lines for which the franchise is known, with colorful stylable hair. More faithful to their ponies' appearance in the show is the fully-sculpted plastic hair variety. All of the available dolls are covered extensively on the My Little Pony G4 doll index. Playful Ponies This group of ponies is what Hasbro considers its "basic" line for the Friendship is Magic line. Each includes a smaller pony mold with brushable hair, a saddle or wagon, an animal companion, and comb. A complete list of the toys in the Playful Ponies line may be found on its own page. So Soft Newborn These are large, plush versions of pony characters designed to look like G3.5 baby ponies, including pacifier. Wave One, July 2011 * Sunny Daze * Sweetie Belle * Pinkie Pie Wave One Refresh, September 2011 Apparently this wave was created for a few international markets that only received Pinkie Pie in the first wave. * Sunny Daze * Sweetie Belle Shine Bright Ponies Slightly larger ponies than the basic assortment, the Shine Bright Ponies' primary gimmick is a light-up section when their saddle is pressed. Their forelegs are articulated at the shoulders. Apparently these are Target exclusives for the moment. * Pinkie Pie, with shine bright necklace * Rainbow Dash, with shine bright wings * Rarity, with shine bright horn * Fluttershy, with shine bright wings * Twilight Sparkle, with shine bright horn * Princess Luna, with shine bright wings Fashion Style Ponies These fashion ponies are larger versions of the pony characters, each sporting a unique dress and accessories. (These are very similar outfits to those seen in the "Art of the Dress"). Some of them came bundled with a DVD containing the episode The Ticket Master as part of a North American limited time offer. Wave 1, February 2011 * Fashion Applejack * Fashion Rarity Wave 2, 2011 * Fashion Rarity * Fashion Pinkie Pie Wave 3, May 2011 *Fashion Pinkie Pie *Fashion Fluttershy Wave 4, July 2011 *Fashion Fluttershy *Fashion Twilight Sparkle *Fashion Princess Celestia (Target exclusive, bundled with Princess Luna) *Fashion Princess Luna (Target exclusive, bundled with Princess Celestia) Wave 4 rev. 1, October 2011 *Fashion Rainbow Dash *Fashion Pinkie Pie Jumbo Plush These are large 'squishable' ponies, currently available only as a Toys 'R' Us exclusive. * Pinkie Pie * Twilight Sparkle * Rainbow Dash Surprise Bags In addition to the larger toys, there are 24 smaller "surprise-bag" fully sculpted toys. They are sold in opaque packaging without noting which toy is in the bag, hence the "surprise". As of May 2011, these bags have only appeared in European markets. However, several of these smaller ponies are available in North America in open blister packs which have been found in sparse numbers at various Big Lots stores. The figures are Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Rarity. Fluttershy, a repaint of the Rainbow Dash figure, has not been found for sale in North America. * Applejack * Bumblesweet * Cherry Spices * Firecracker Burst * Fizzypop * Flower Wishes* * Fluttershy (a recolor of Rainbow Dash) * Lemon Hearts* * Lily Blossom * Lucky Swirl * Minty * Pepperdance * Pinkie Pie, regular and glitter version * Rainbow Dash, regular and glitter version * Rarity * Roseluck* * Sugar Grape* * Sweetcream Scoops * Sweetie Blue * Sweetie Swirl * Twilight Sparkle, regular and glitter version Note: cameos in the show are marked with an asterisk Some of these figures are available in alternate packaging in the United States. First is a four-figure set of Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie in a single box at Meijer stores. Second is a twelve-figure set of Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Coconut Cream, Beachberry, Peachy Pie, Skywishes, Sweetsong, and Gardenia Glow in a single case/box with collector cards at Toys-R-Us. McDonald's Happy Meal In January 2011, McDonald's started carrying special Hasbro's Friendship is Magic dolls as their girl's line Happy Meal toy. The dolls have sculpted manes and brushable tails, as well as overall designs that are very similar to their animated counterparts. Princess Celestia, however, continues to be pink in toy form despite her being white in the animation. *Fluttershy *Applejack *Rarity *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Princess Celestia *Cheerilee Outside the US and Canada, McDonalds do not always carry the full line if they hold the promotion. For example, in Malaysia, only Pinkie Pie, Cheerilee, Rainbow Dash and Applejack were available. Bubble toys Novelty toy manufacturer Imperial Toy has licensed the character Pinkie Pie for a series of bubble-blowing toys. Seven are currently available, two of which have a Pinkie Pie plastic figurine. Storyteller Twilight There is a Plushie of Twilight Sparkle only at target who sings, talks and tells stories she sings the FiM theme song, an extention of the theme song, and Winter Wrap Up. Gallery :Toys gallery : See also :Merchandise External links *My Little Pony G4 doll index *G4 merchandise index on MLP News Category:Franchise Category:Toys